The preparation of vinyl ester resins by reacting a polyepoxide with an ethylenically unsaturated monocarboxylic acid is well-known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,406 and 3,420,914. The viscosity of these vinyl esters is too high for many applications, particularly where the coating is subsequently cured by ultra-violet light radiation. Typical viscosities range from about 1,000 to 8,000 poise and higher. In some instances, it is necessary to add lower viscosity reactive diluents; however, many of these reactive diluents are too volatile and/or toxic. Therefore, there is a distinct need to drastically reduce the need for such reactive diluents.